


(Mis)Communication

by YankeeGrl27



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YankeeGrl27/pseuds/YankeeGrl27
Summary: What happens when Hailey Upton and Jay Halstead are out of sync? Can they fix it before it ruins their first Valentine's Day together?
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 38





	(Mis)Communication

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve been an Upstead fan since the beginning of their partnership. While I’ve never written a Chicago PD fanfic this Valentine's one came to mind and I couldn’t not write it. I planned to have it published on Valentine's Day but it just wasn't finished yet Thank you one-cpd for proofreading and help with the title! And a thank you to @OneChicago_Rhi and @SealStead over on Twitter for, also, proofreading for me. I hope you all enjoy!

It had been a month since Jay and I had started the relationship that we both had been wanting for years. We hadn't talked about whether or not we were doing anything for the holiday. I was worried work would keep us busy for the weekend but at the same time, it was our first holiday as a couple and not just partners. Plus with today, February 13th, being Galentine's Day, I was missing Rojas. I missed having a girlfriend to talk to about all of this since she had figured it out after he got shot by Angela. I knew that she should be the first one to know about us.

Jay and I had been staying at one of the apartments together since that first night, but last night when he said he was going home; I was confused when he said I didn't need to come with him. I didn't sleep nearly as well last night as I do when Jay is next to me. After not getting a lot of sleep, I definitely wasn't thrilled when I got the text that we were being called in on a case. When Voight's text came through, I knew I would be getting one from Jay next. As I got dressed I couldn't help but to smile, knowing I was right but as I picked up my phone my smile faltered. Instead of telling me he would swing by and get me, Jay told me he would see me at the district. Between him going home last night and not picking me up today, I started to wonder if he really wants to do what we've been doing. I never doubted myself in relationships, but now I'm starting to and realizing I don't like it. Even before we became more than partners Jay would pick me up so everything in the last 12 hours just has me stuck in my head.

As I make my way up to the bullpen, I see that I'm the last one to arrive. Kevin and Adam are talking in the breakroom, Kim is sitting at her desk staring at her phone, Jay is typing away at his computer.

"Good morning," I say as I make my way to my desk.

"Morning," Kim answers while looking up from her phone frowning.

"Everything okay Kim?" I asked since she looks so dejected.

"MaKayla isn't happy, I got called into work since I promised her we would go to Navy Pier today. So just feeling very guilty." Kim looks back down as she responds.

Kevin and Adam come out of the breakroom laughing, "Morning Upton," they say at the same time.

"You don't look too thrilled to be here Upton," Kevin says walking toward his desk past me.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Jay giving me a quick glance, but I ignore it and answer Atwater, "I just didn't sleep well last night. I'll be fine after some coffee."

I turn back to take off my coat and put it on my chair when I see a small pink bag sitting in front of my computer. Picking it up I try to catch Jay's eye but he still hasn't said anything. He finally looks up at me but his smile quickly fades when I give him a quick nod to the bag in front of me, he shrugs his shoulders with a quick shake of his head meaning it wasn't from him. I grab the bag moving to get a cup of coffee since Voight is still in his office and we don't know the case yet. I start opening the bag when I hear footsteps come into the room. Without looking up from what I'm doing I know it's Jay, his footfalls have become as distinct as his voice had to me after years of being partners.

"Hey," he says, grabbing two cups from the wall and pouring us each a cup.

"Hi, thank you," I answer as the coffee is placed next to the gift bag as I pull out the card. Reading the card I get a big smile on my face. Jay didn't see who it was from since he moved to the other side of the table but one look at him I know he's confused.

"So who's the gift from?," he asks, trying not to show it bothers him that someone else left me a gift.

"Someone," I answer, shrugging my shoulders and putting the card back in the bag, as Voight calls us to the other room. I pick up my coffee and gift as I head past Jay to my desk. Kim catches my eye and I mouth a quick "Thank you," before Voight is giving up details of the case.

We all went about the day solving the case. But throughout the day Jay kept trying to figure out who the gift was from and I refused to tell him. Not because I was being petty but because it really didn't matter who it was from.

I sat at my desk finishing up my paperwork when my phone vibrated next to my hand. I expected it to be Jay but it was my mother telling me she wanted to see me, asking if she could come over this evening. I quickly answered her that it was fine as long as it was just her. I put my phone back down when I hear Jay stand up from his chair.

"Hey, are you ready to get out of here?" He asks, pulling on his coat and sitting on my desk, in typical Jay style.

"I'm about done, so I'll be leaving in a bit. My mom wants to see me so I have to go home and clean up before she gets there," I answer as I'm finishing up my report. I didn't even look up at him because I wanted to get it done.

"Oh okay, talk later," he responds. I'm not sure if it's a question or a statement but I nod my head and give his hand a quick squeeze. He gets up from my desk and heads down the stairs to his truck when Kim appears next to my desk.

"Any plans tonight Hailey?," she asks.

"No, my mom is coming over and then I don't know. Maybe a movie or catching up on sleep. Thank you so much for the Galentine's gift," I tell her standing up, "I feel bad I didn't do anything for you."

"No worries, it was actually MaKayla's idea. What do you say to a movie and snacks with us after your mom leaves? Have a girls' night; Adam is hanging with us tomorrow so it's just us tonight. So what do you say?," Kim asks as we head to our vehicles.

"That actually sounds really great. I wanted to get to know MaKayla if she will be staying with you. I'll let you know when my mom leaves then head over," I say getting to my door and opening it.

"Sounds good. See ya later," Kim opens and closes her door as I do the same heading for home.

As I get to my door I can smell the Greek comfort food before I see my mom. So much for cleaning up a bit before she gets here.

"Hi Momma," I say, giving her a quick hug before unlocking my door, "Come on in; I'll be right back." I move to my bedroom putting my gun and badge in my night table, and trading my flannel for a hoodie. Coming back into the main space, I see that Mom has made herself at home plating the gyros. I grab us both a glass of water before joining her at the counter to eat.

"So, what's going on Mom?," I choose to break the silence since she wasn't.

"Valentine's day is tomorrow and I just wanted to see my daughter," she reaches over and squeezes my hand.

"How is Dad since his surgery?," I don't really want to ask but I know to keep Mom happy I need too. 

"He's doing better. He wants to see you," she gives me a hopeful look and I know I'm going to be breaking her heart.

"I'm not ready for that Mom. I love seeing you, and I miss you but I'm not ready to see Dad," I take a drink of my water, wishing it was beer but I try not to drink in front of mom.

"It's okay sweetheart. Maybe someday," she moves to put her plate in the sink, "I should head home. I love you Hailey Anne."

Giving her a hug, I walk her to the door with a quick, "love you too," knowing that I disappointed her but I'm just not ready. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket as a I close the door when she's out of sight. After dinner with Mom, I'm ready for a girls' night with Kim and MaKayla so I ignore the text from Jay texting Kim to let her know I'm on my way and asking if I need to bring anything.

Once she answers, I grab my gun and badge knowing anything can happen so I want to be prepared just in case. After a quick drive to Kim's place I can hear MaKayla giggling as I knock on the door.

A smiling Kim opens the door and I can't help but smile, being a mom suits her, "Come on in," she waves me in closing the door behind me.

"Thank you for the invite," I take off my coat, "Hi, MaKayla." She gives me a quick wave running around getting blankets and pillows. "Where do you want these," I ask Kim, pointing to my gun and badge, "I'd rather not wear them while we watch movies."

"I get it. I'll put them up in the safe with mine," she takes them from me before going into her room which I assume is where the safe is so it's out of MaKayla's reach and vicinity.

"Hailey," I hear MaKayla call my name, "Wanna come sit with me?"

I move to the living room where she has made a bed on the floor with blankets and pillows sitting down on the floor next to her and setting my phone on the floor next to me. MaKayla seems to be clutching what looks like a blue and purple platypus. I heard Kim come out of the room, moving to the kitchen. She holds up a beer in my direction giving her a nod, I see her pull out a root beer for MaKayla, trying not to chuckle.

"MaKayla, why don't you put in the movie," Kim tells her, moving toward the living room. Without a word MaKayla moves to do what she is asked.

"You okay?" Kim whispers, "You seem lost in your own head."

Sneaking a peek at MaKayla, "I'm okay; or I will be."

Kim nods as MaKayla moves back to sit between us. She put in what looks to be a Disney Princess movie. It was fun hanging out with the two of them. MaKayla kept Kim and I laughing while trying to match the vocals in the songs or getting up to dance around in front of us. But I couldn't get out of my head. As the movie was ending we realized that MaKayla had fallen asleep. She looked so cozy curled up in Kim's side.

"Let me get her to bed, then we can chat," Kim says leaning down to pick MaKayla up carrying her to the second bedroom.

My phone had vibrated numerous times throughout the movie including a phone call but I ignored it to remain present with MaKayla and Kim. I knew if it was work Kim would have said something so I wasn't worried about it. Picking it up from the floor next to me I see 3 new text messages and a missed call from Jay including the text he sent before I left my house.

"Hey, let me know when your mom leaves. Drinks after?," was the first text he sent.

"Hope things are going well with your mom and that's why I haven't heard from you." The first text after the movie started almost an hour after the first text.

30 minutes later was the third text, "Hailey, I'm at your house but you aren't here. Is everything okay?"

The missed call came 30 minutes after the text and immediately after that was the 4th and most recent text, "Okay babe. Now I'm getting worried. You aren't answering your phone and you aren't at home. Yes, I picked your lock; your gun and badge aren't here so where are you? Please call me."

I send him a quick text that only says, "At Kim's," before I set my phone back down as Kim comes back heading toward the kitchen.

"Want another one?" she asks, holding up another beer.

"Sure," I answer moving from the floor to the couch feeling my phone vibrating in the hoodie pocket.

"Okay Upton, what's going on? You've been ignoring your phone all night. Who are you avoiding," Kim questions, handing me the beer.

I take a swig before answering, "Jay." I say simply not expanding on why.

"Okay, I'm going to say something and you can tell me if I'm correct or not. But it's, also, not my theory so don't get too mad at me," Kim gives me a look before she continues, "Kevin thinks that the last month or so you and Jay have been more than partners but he didn't want to say anything to both of you. Adam doesn't believe the theory but after tonight I'm starting to think Kevin may be right."

I sigh, playing with the paper on my beer, "The day I got the offer from the FBI, we went to get drinks and chat about the offer. That is the night everything changed. He stayed the night that night and the next morning my mom texted saying my dad collapsed and had a heart attack. On our way to Med the call about a homicide came in and it was the cop. So much has happened since then but we have spent every night together since that first night except for last night," I paused because I needed a break.

"So that's why you didn't get much sleep last night. You are so used to him being next to you that you can't sleep without him now," Kim realizes why I was so tired this morning, "Kevin figured it was for other reasons but that makes sense too."

"It's not that he didn't stay last night. It's that when he said he was going home he told me I didn't need to go with him and then he went straight to the district instead of picking me up like he usually would even before our relationship changed. I don't know what's going on. It's been a month now, plus Valentine's Day is tomorrow and he's said nothing. He texted me asking about my mom, and then he showed up at the apartment since I didn't answer and was worried since I wasn't there."

"Wait… you didn't tell him you were hanging out with MaKayla and I tonight?" Kim is shocked that I'm keeping things from Jay.

"I didn't even tell him the gift was from you, so that was bothering him all day too. I know it was probably petty but I just wasn't in the mood to talk about anything but work with him today," I shrug my shoulders, taking another drink of my beer.

"Hailey, you need to go talk to him. Adam and I didn't communicate well the first time we were together and look where it got us. Now we are trying to find how it fits. Don't give up already if this is what the two of you really want," Kim tells me.

I pull out my phone looking at the time and know I can't put off talking to Jay any longer. Kim's right; if this is what we both want we need to work at it and continue communicating like we do on the job. Kim gets up moving to her room, to get my gun and badge, as I stand moving toward the kitchen to dump the rest of my second beer. "Thank you for letting me vent, Kim," I tell her after she hands me my stuff, "it's been nice having another woman to talk to. I've been missing Rojas a lot since Jay and I started so I'm glad someone else knows."

"Hailey, we work in a male dominated field in a male dominated unit. We have to stick together whenever we can. So any time you need to talk don't hesitate to suggest a girls night," Kim opens the door while I finish putting on my coat.

As I walk down the hallway of Kim's building, I pull out my phone to call Jay but it starts ringing in my hand. I take a breath before I answer the phone, "Hey, Jay."

"Hailey, what is going on?," I can tell how confused he feels just from the tone in his voice.

"Where are you?," I ask ignoring his question.

I can tell that me ignoring his question annoys him when all I get back in response is, "Hailey."

"Jay, just tell me where you are so we can talk in person," I'm trying to keep myself from getting worked up but I'm already there since I've been there all day.

"I'm at your place," he answers with a sigh.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit," I tell him, waiting to see what else he might say.

"Okay," he says before I hear the phone call disconnect.

After my drive home I take another breath to relax my nerves. I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's just Jay but I just can't seem to get a hold of how I'm feeling. I open my door to Jay sitting on the couch. Just looking at him, I know it's going to be a long night for us especially since he doesn't even look my way when I walk in, he just keeps looking at his phone.

I walk into my room, putting away my badge and gun just like I did earlier in the day. I decide that if we are going to talk I want out of my jeans too so I move over to the dresser grabbing a pair of sweats out of the drawer not realizing until they are on that they are actually Jay's sweats that I had washed and put away the other day after he left them here. This causes me to tear up because I'm so confused about everything. Sitting down on the edge of the bed I try to calm my breathing and get rid of my tears before I go out to face Jay.

When I walk out Jay is standing at the kitchen counter, "Want a beer?," he asks, waiting for my answer.

"No, thank you," I responded, moving toward the couch. I expect him to open the fridge and get himself a drink but he doesn't, "Babe, if you want a drink, have one but I had one at Kim's so I'm just not in the mood for one right now."

"If you're not having one then neither am I," he answers, moving to sit with me.

"Jay seriously? I know you want one so just have one," I move to stand up and get him one when I feel his hand around my wrist.

"Hailey, I don't want one. Let it go, please," he moves his hand from my wrist as he finishes talking, and starting up again, "What is going on with us? Why are we so out of sync today? This isn't us, since we started partnering together we've never been out of sync."

He angled his body to face me while he talked, playing with my finger. Finally answering him, I say, "I don't know. I feel like it all started last night when you decided to go home and told me I didn't need to come with you. We haven't slept apart for a month now. It's been a month since we decided to act on our feelings; Valentine's Day is tomorrow and all the sudden you're telling me we don't need to be together last night. That's why I didn't sleep well last night. I've gotten so used to you next to me that not having you there made me restless. Then you told me you would see me at the district this morning instead of picking me up like you usually would have even when we were just partners. I didn't know what to think."

I finally stopped talking, tears welling up in my eyes again like they did in my bedroom. Jay moves over on the couch so he's next to me; putting his arm around me and pulling me into his chest.

"Hailey, why didn't you tell me this last night? I would have explained it all to you. You've never been afraid to tell me what you're thinking before. Why all of the sudden did you shut down?"

He holds me closer kissing the crown of my head.

"I didn't know what you were feeling and if it was getting to be too much. And I didn't want to make myself seem clingy," I pulled back to be able to look at him.

"You are so far from clingy. I never would have thought that but being honest with me would have helped too. As much as I wanted to plan a surprise for you, I didn't want you to feel like I was standing you up either. We both just didn't communicate very well and look where it got us. We were out of sync with work too. We can't let that happen; especially since our lives are always on the line."

He pulls me closer even though I'm really as close as I can get at this point.

"Jay, what do you mean by 'surprise'?" I ask, not moving my head from where it's resting under his chin.

"Did you pay any attention to your room when you changed?" Jay asks, trying to look at me.

"No, I was trying not to cry because I pulled your sweats out of my drawer instead of my own. I was worried that after tonight that yours wouldn't be in there anymore." I chuckle, pulling myself out of his arms to move toward my room but before I can get past him, I feel his arms wrap around me.

"Nope, you can't go in there until we finish talking," pulling me back into his chest and not letting me go, "Who was the gift on your desk from," he asks, placing a kiss onto the pulse point on my neck causing me to hum.

"It was from MaKayla, and Kim; for Galentine's Day," I answer, trying not to moan as he continues kissing my neck, "You were jealous, weren't you?" I turn in his arms so I can look at him.

"No," he tries to tell me even though I can see the truth in his eyes.

"Jay, come on," I give him a look that says more than what I'm actually saying and he knows it.

"Okay, fine, maybe I was a little jealous but you were being secretive and not talking to me," he pulls me closer so I can't really do anything but wrap my arms around his waist.

"You started it when you left last night; leaving me with conflicting feelings," I look up at him waiting for an answer.

"Okay so no more secrets, even if we have a surprise for the other one. We at least tell each other we have a surprise and they can't use their detective skills to figure it out. Deal?," he questions me, looking down into my eye waiting for me to challenge what he just said.

"Deal. But I need to tell you something first," I get out just before his lips are on mine to seal our deal.

"If you're going to tell me you didn't actually talk to your dad, you don't have to. I knew that night you didn't but it's your choice and I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to. I know that when you are ready you will tell me everything, but know I just want to be there for you. We had only been together a couple days at that point and even though you didn't tell me the truth you still let me be there for you and that's what I really wanted," he whispers all of this to me with his forehead resting against mine, "Now are you ready for your surprise?"

"How did I get so lucky with you?," I ask pulling back and stepping up onto my toes to give him a quick kiss before turning to head toward the bedroom.

When I make it into my room I see a single red rose laying on the pillow on my side of the bed with a note attached. I pick it up, smelling it before looking at the card. "You are my best friend, my partner, and my love. I can't imagine not having you by my side both on the job and at home. I love you Hailey. Love, Jay." Turning to look at Jay, he's holding a rectangular box in his hand. Thankfully because of the shape I know it's not an engagement ring which is good since it's way too early for that.

"Babe, these last few weeks have been amazing. I want to come home with you every night and I want to wake up with you every morning. So with that being said, will you move in with me?'" Jay asks, opening the box with a key inside.

I set the rose down on my night table before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss me. The kiss starts soft and romantic before it starts to turn hot and passionate but I can still feel the box with the key between us. Pulling back but not wanting to stop kissing him; he gets out more words, "is that a yes?"

I chuckle, kissing him again, "Of course I will move in with you! But wait! Move in where? Here? Your place?"

"I was thinking maybe our own place?," he answers slyly. Pulling back from him, I whisper yes before moving the key from his hands and sitting it on the night table before turning back to him pulling my hoodie off over my head leaving me in my tank top and his sweats.

I see the glint in his eye as he moves his hands down to the hem of his henley pulling it up over his own head laying it on the night table knowing that it will be what I reach for later when I want to pull something on. I move my hand up his chest before placing them on the base of his neck playing with his hair as his hands go to my waist before pulling me close and kissing me again. With my back to the bed I know that we will be falling back onto the bed shortly but I love being able to kiss him just like we are right now even though we have such a big height difference. Jay moves his hands up under my tank top bringing it with him up over my chest before he pulls it over my head. His hands move back down my back stopping at my bra strap; just like every night for the past month he asks my permission with his eyes before he unhooks my bra moving it off of me.

Feeling our chests together is always a turn on. Just the hard plains of his abs against the softness of my breast makes me never want to move. Moving my hands down his chest I get to his jeans. I realize I never noticed that he had his gun and badge already off while he was hanging out in my living room. Noticing my hesitation he speaks between kissing my neck, "They are already in my bed side table along with my phone."

I move to his belt and undo it before I move on to the button of his jeans. Sliding my hands around behind his back and sneaking them into the back of his jeans and into his boxer briefs before giving his ass a squeeze. I love how his ass looks in jeans but having him out of them is even better. As I move my hands around to push his jeans down I feel his finger's slide into the waistband of my "his" sweats. I push down his jeans as he pushes down the sweats both of us left in just our underwear.

I feel Jay's hands move down over my ass feeling them stop on my thigh before he's lifting me up and laying me back on the bed and staying between my legs as my arms move down his back and he starts kissing down my body. Sucking on my pulse point I can't help but moan, "Jay, not where the team can see! Kevin and Kim already know we don't need Adam to figure it out."

Jay pulls away from me, "What do you mean Atwater and Burgess already know?" He's sitting back on his heels looking at me. I feel so exposed seeing him sit back like this just talking to me.

"Kim asked me about it tonight because Atwater brought it to her attention. I needed someone to talk to so of course I told her. If Rojas was here I would have told her but she's not and I need to have a girlfriend I can go to when I can't talk to you," I moved up so my back was against my headboard wishing he wasn't sitting on the blanket so I could pull it up over me.

"Well, I guess it's time we have a chat with Voight. I don't want him to be the last one to find out. Or for Ruzek to say something stupid," Jay chuckled pulling on my legs to get me to lay back down.

"What are you doing?," I ask, trying to get away from him, laughing.

Without answering, Jay kisses the inside of my ankle before moving up my leg. Sucking on the inside of my thigh, so close to where I want him but not close enough. I feel him place a bite on my thigh before soothing it. Knowing that since he can't leave a hickey on my neck he's going to place them where only we can see and know they are there.

"Jay," I moan, raking my fingers through his hair not knowing if I want him to stop or keep going. As I tug on his hair, he peeks up at me with his eyes sparkling knowing exactly what he's doing to me.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jay whispers as his fingers move to the waistband of my panties, slowly moving them down my legs. He places a kiss to my center before continuing up my body before reaching my lips. His hands roaming the areas he just left with kisses.

My hands roam as much as his do, moving them down his back and tugging on his boxer briefs wanting them off. As he helps me get them down his body he never takes his lips away from mine. Feeling him against me with no barrier, I can't wait any more. "Jay, please," I moan as he's continuing to kiss me everywhere.

"Tell me what you want Upton," Jay smiles, biting down on my left breast, I can't help the moan that falls from my lips.

"Jay, I need you!" I'm trying everything possible to not scream. But he's not listening. Being tired of waiting, I wrap my legs tightly around him and flip us so that I'm now on top causing a loud moan to fall from his lips. Pushing down on his chest I can't help but smile at the reaction I just got from him. I move down to suck on the skin of his chest, I pull away seeing a red mark which is exactly what I wanted. I move my hand down his body wrapping my hand around his erection.

"Hailey, if you don't stop, I won't last long," Jay reaches down to stop my hand from moving. Instead of pulling my hand away he helps line himself up as he slides slowly into me, both of us moaning as we finally come together. As we move together I can't help but bury my face into his neck as his hands roam down my back, he thrusts up into me causing me to moan.

"Jay," I'm trying to speak between moans, "I need more."

With a kiss to my crown Jay tells me to hold on before he flips us back over putting me under him knowing that it will get me to my orgasm faster. As he continues kissing me and thrusting in and out, my hands move down to his back before moving them back to his hair to hold him close to me. Knowing I was close, Jay reaches his hand down between us, rubbing my clit in circles that he knows will get me to my release.

"Let go babe, just let go," Jay whispers in my ear, "I know you're there. Don't hold back, I want to hear you, Hails."

As Jay stops talking I feel my release rip through me with a silent scream, I feel Jay's release follows mine. He continues kissing me as he pulls out moving to lay next to me, pulling me over to lay with him.

"You okay there, Hailey?" Jay asks, rubbing my back. My eyes start to droop as I lay with my head on his chest. All I can do is let out a hum before he lifts my chin and places a kiss to my lips, "I love you, beautiful."

I smile, placing a kiss to his chest, "I love you too, handsome."

We continue laying in bed as Jay continues rubbing my back, I feel myself falling asleep when he asks about how seeing my mom went. I tell him all about it before I'm back to feeling like I'm going to fall asleep any minute; the last thing I hear before I finally give into the sleep is Jay whispering, "Happy first Valentine's Day, love. I can't wait for more with you."


End file.
